


Purely Coincidence

by RhayneForest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I really should be working on my other works, I'ma post some random crap, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, but nah, honestly I don't know what I'm doing, i was bored, no need for warnings, so I wrote this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhayneForest/pseuds/RhayneForest
Summary: A quick oneshot because I was bored, based on a soulmate au I wrote.Soul-dreams:You see your soulmate in your dreams. It acts like a normal dream (over time you forget it) but it is just them. You start getting soul-dreams at exactly half the age you will be when you meet your soulmate.Feel free to use this au if you want, I honestly don't care.





	Purely Coincidence

______Patton's POV______

I met Virgil 4 years ago. Eight years after I started to see his face. I'm one of the odd ones out. He is my soulmate but I'm not his. 

I had just transferred back to France from a two year school abraod in England. The first class I had, there he was. The pale skinned, dark haired man I had been seeing in my dreams since I was 12.

I chose to sit by him. 

(All dialogue in this section is actually said in French. I'm just to lazy to translate crap. The stuff after this part's in English though.)

As I sat down he looked up from his book and pulled down his reading glasses to the tip of his nose. "Um... Hi?" the man asked in a gravely voice. He seemed to motion to all of the empty chairs in the class with his eyes.

I ignored the confusion, playing it off as I had just lost my glasses and wasn't wearing them. "Hello! I'm Patton. You look like the man of my dreams," I giggled at my own joke as the man across from me just raised an eyebrow.

"You're my soulmate." I thought that the clarification would get a smile or something from the stoak man but he seemed to just get more coufused. "Okay... I think you may have the wrong guy. My soulmate's Latino." The man stated before looking back to his book.

I don't know why but I looked down at my hands. It's not like I would have changed ethnicities. "That's weird, you look exactly like him, though," before I could continue the conversation Proffessor Picani walked in.

I couldn't pay attention to the lecture. Picani was an amazing teacher and phycology is my favorite subject, but all I could think about was the man sitting next to me. I took out my laptop and acted as if I was taking notes when I was truly looking up how it was possible the my soulmate had another.

It turns out, although rare, some soulmates are just platonic. Meaning that Virgil has a real soulmate and I have a best friend. But that's okay! After getting to know him better, I was only really attracted to his looks.

We became wonderful freinds. After a while of knowing each other he agreed to move in with me. Over that time he told me more about his true soulmate, "He's way out of my league, I mean think about it Pat. Look at him then look at me." 

Virgil was an art major. He would draw his "Prince" all the time. That's what he called him, his Prince. The first time Virgil saw him, at 13, he was wearing a Letterman jacket with the word 'prince' written across the back. He drew that the most.

After college we continued to live together. Virge got a job as a animator for a show he only refered to as MLACN. I only found out years later that he was really working under on one of my favorite cartoons, Miraculous Ladybug. I was working under Piccani, he was always my favorite teacher. But eventually got my masters and started my career as a phycologist.

I was twenty four when I came home to a destressed Virgil sitting on the counter, staring at his phone. "Hey Kiddo, what's wrong?"

Virgil turned his gaze towards me, tear filled eyes meeting my own. "I have a brother."

"Well, yeah, I know Remy can be a bit of a butt sometimes but he's still your brother."

"No, a blood related brother."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I know. I said the same thing. Apparently when Mom adopted me from the hospital they didn't tell her that I had a brother waiting for me at the orphanage." He jumped up off the counter and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders, "We're identical twins Pat."

I continued to stare into the floor as I processed the information, "You're not my soulmate."

"His name's Logan."

________ Logan's POV __________

I was a lonely child. Going through 12 different foster homes by the time I was 8. The only one I actually enjoyed my time with was the Princes.

They were a sweet family of two men and a boy from one of their first marriages. They never returned me or complained that I was too quiet. They didn't just use me as a slave or a tutor for their son, Roman. They were a kind family that just wanted to help.

Although I was never officially adopted into the family, for they felt if I wanted to leave at any time I could freely do so. I never did, I always felt as though I had belonged with them, belonged as a Prince. 

Roman became a brother of sorts to me. He was only six, 2 years younger than me, when I was brought into his home. Because of that we basically grew up together. That's why it was so weird when he had his first soul-dream.

Roman woke up that morning and ran straight over to my room, waking me up from the desk I had fallen asleep at. "Logan! Logan wake up!"

I sat up in my seat and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Mmm, What is it?" I groaned out the words and opened my eyes to see Roman with fear in his eyes. 

"Help me man, I'm panicking at the Disco here!" Roman made a quick reference to his favorite band at the time, athough he would deny ever listening to a single song years later and continued, "I had a Soul-dream."

My eyes grew wider as a smile grew across my face. I knew how much Roman loved the idea of soulmates, and how he would romantisize any and all dreams he had, hoping that this would be the one. But he's never woken me up to tell me about a dream, so I knew this must have been the real thing. "That's great!"

Roman furiously shook his head, "No, no 'that's great'. It's you! And your my brother. It's disgusting!"

"That is rediclous. Firstly, we are not blood or legaly related in any way. Secondly, my soulmate is a blonde man with bright blue eyes. You are no such thing." I pulled out a sheet of paper from my desk and showed him the page of features I have written about my soulmate, which Roman has dubbed "Blueberry" because of his obvious love of the color. "Plus, why would you get your Soul-dream so far after we met."

"True... But that doesn't explain why he looked exactly like you, just without glasses." As he mentioned my glasses he took them off my face and cleaned them on his shirt, a nervous tick he had gained overtime.

"Well, the foster system is flawed. There could be a possibility that I have a sibling of some sort, without being aware of it." Roman slid the glasses on my face again and nodded his head. "We can drive down to the library later if you want to check it out."

We did just that, and found that I do have a sibling, an identical twin to be exact. Although we also found that he was adopted by a couple from France. Meaning he lives in a different country and there was no way we could find to make contact with him.

_______ Virgil's POV _________

Two months passed before both of us were ready to make contact with Logan. We decided on sending an email.

:

Subject: I swear this is an actual thing.

Hi,  
I'm your brother. I didn't know I had an actual brother until a few months ago. Sorry it took so long to write you, I've just kinda been taking it in. 

Quick info about me: My name is Virgil Pine. I have an older (adopted) brother named Remy. I live in France with my best friend, Patton. And I work as an animator for a show called Miraculous Ladybug.

Yes, I speak English. Patton started teaching me years ago and I have gotten pretty good. Plus I took some classes back in highschool.

Quick info about your soulmate: His name is Patton Mooral. He is an only child. He is standing over my shoulder as I write this. He has a master's in moral philosophy and psych. And is an underling to the dark overlord (he works as a phych analyst for the government).

To prove that this isn't some Nigerian Prince scam or anything I linked a picture of me and Patton from last week.

So... Yeah.

:

Subject: Re: I swear this is an actual thing.

Hello Virgil,  
I was aware of the fact that I have a blood related brother athough I did not know much about you. Thank you for sending the picture of the two of you. Patton seems to have a fitting name and personality for the man I have been seeing in my dreams for so long.

As you have listed information about yourself I shall do the same. 

My full name is Logan Thomas. I have a "brother", Roman. We grew up together in the same home but I am not legally related to him in any way. I live alone in an apartment in Florida, USA. And I work as a Environmental Engineer.

I also believe that I may be in a similar situation to you, for I am most definite that you are Roman's soulmate. 

I have linked a picture as well, sorry it isn't as recent as yours.

-Logan

:

Patton and I started emailing and messaging Logan much more often after that. The revelation of my brother knowing my soulmate would have to wait. He lives in a different country anyway.

After a few months of emails and messages as well as a couple Skype calls, Logan expressed how he would like to meet us in person. We agreed on letting him stay at our apartment and he bought a plane ticket. What we didn't know at the time was that Logan bought two tickets.

______ Roman's POV_______

It wasn't fair. My brother met my soulmate before I did.

Logan told me that Virgil didn't want to meet me yet months ago. How long does it take to settle with the idea of having a brother? Doesn't he already have one, it's not that weird.

Okay so I admit that it's a little weird but it's just not fair.

It didn't take much to convince him to let me come along. He had always wanted to go to France and I had the money to buy both of our tickets. Working as a fashion designer in Brittan has a pretty decent pay.

By the time we arrived at the apartment I was shaking with anticipation. Logan knocked on the door, three sharp knocks, and it swung open. All I could see was a blur of pastel blue leaping out of the door frame, and planting a big, sloppy kiss onto Logan's lips. The air was filled with giggles and kisses, something I never thought I'd hear from Logan.

I turned away from the couple to give them more privacy and locked eyes with Virgil. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. So I spoke for him, "Hi, I'm Roman Prince, but you probably already knew that." I stepped into the apartment as I spoke.

Virgil continued to stare at me but soon shook his head, clearing his mind, "You're American? I thought Logan said you lived in Brittan?" That accent was so beautiful. I knew he would sound French but he learned English from someone with a English accent. He was the perfect hybrid of the hottest two accents.

I spoke out of reflex, not expecting him to be able to hear me, "How did I ever confuse such beuty with Logan?" 

Virgil turned pink and sent me over a soft smile, "Tu n'es pas trop mal toi-même."


End file.
